Daddy's Little Girl
by Stelena And Delena
Summary: Be a good girl for Daddy."
1. Chapter 1

Caroline.

I was not the small donor average you would see. I do not like ruffles and pink dresses and sweet and I certainly do not like coloring with crayons in my time is what babies do. But that's also what's keeping me back from staying chosen. I really wish I could find a person who did not care that I do not like all these silly things usually acts as a donor. Man I just want to leave this dump already.

Stefan.

It was time to choose. I could feel the big money against the palm of my hands and the sweat trickle down my forehead. I just had a chance to choose the right girl. I better not fuck it again. I took a deep breath and walked into the lobby, feeling all eyes on me.

"Salvadore! Just in time. Come on, this is where you'll be choosing your best donor."

The girls were called "donor" as they were sold to provide anything their masters desired. They were treated with respect and only did what they were comfortable with. That was the number one rule.

Before entering the room, I saw a girl sitting on the stairs with his head in his mã seemed devastated to say the least. His eyes were all puffy and red and her cute little nose was also a light shade of pink. Why was she crying? She looked a little different from all the donors I've ever seen. She was not wearing the usual pink skirts and have bows in her hair.

"Who's that girl over there?"

The owner seemed a little shocked that I had asked about it. "It? Oh, it's nothing. We plan to put it back to the streets next week. She was not chosen, since she came in. No one wants it."

"What if I take it?" I squeeze the money in my hand tighter and wait for your answer.

"But, but why? You have not even seen the pretty girls in the other room! Come, come. I will MOS-"

"No." I growl. His eyes widen a little and falls silent. "I want her." I indicates the girl with pretty blond hair and a beautiful tan covering the skin. Her skin looked so smooth I just wanted to-

"Do not be silly now. I mean come on, what do you see in her?" I roll my eyes and walk toward him. I watch as she slowly lifted her head up from her hands probably heard all the commotion going on.

I bent down on his knees, to match my eye level with her and smiled a little. She was perfect.

"You're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline.

I? Why do you want me? The man I did not know the name of gently took my hands and lifted me up the stairs. He clasped my hand with its large and dragged me over Adam. I felt nervous around Adam, I did not treat me very well.

"Here's your money. I'll be off now." The man gave a pile of money to Adam and left him shocked by the large number he gave. I'm really worth that much?

"But is it? All the girls got ready this morning for you!" Adam called. The man ignored completely and continued to hold my hand, walking toward the exit.

"Come on, let's go back to my place." He smiled. I blush and he takes me out when a vehicle is parked enjoyable. He takes me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I try to pull down my white skirt a little, feeling them up as I climbed in the car. He kisses my cheek before closing the door. I feel my heart beat faster as I hold my face in ecstasy.

"I still do not know your princess name." I smile and tell you my name is Caroline. He seems satisfied and tell me your name.

"My Stefan names." He blinked. My cheeks flushed and all I wanted to do was curl up into a little ball of happiness.

"We going to go?" I shook my head and felt the car roar to life. Off we went, leaving my six years of memories everything behind that building. It was time to forget everything I remembered that hellhole and start again.

"And that's it." Stefan opened the door for me, let me in first. I was so happy that I was going to be living in a nice house like this. Everything was so beautiful and I just loved it.

"Come, let me show you your new room." I nodded and reached out again. He smiled at me and take me upstairs. We walked down the hall and the last quarter was mine. I opened the door and sighed. The queen sat in the middle of the room. There was a walk in closet and a luxurious bathroom. I had no windows, instead I had glass walls on one side of my room, showing me the beautiful view of the city.

"You can decorate it yourself." He smiled, "You like?" I screamed and ran up to him, jumping on his body. I wrapped my legs around his torso and held my arms around his neck. He put his big hands on my thighs, smiling. "Thank you for letting me stay here." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough princess. Let's get something to eat." I nodded and he let me down. In the process I swear I felt something hard against my stomach, but I thought nothing of it.

"You are hungry?" He asked. I shrugged, hugging the trunk again and bury my head on his broad chest. "Do you want to eat?" He pressed it anymore.

"I can eat what I think." I reply.

"If you do not want to eat, it's okay. We can do whatever you want." I think for a moment about what we could do. I feel his hands on my shoulders and track my arms. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin, smiling at the effect he had on me.

"What about hide and go seek?" I ask, playing with her hair. I like his curly hair. It was so silky and probably even better than mine.

"Hide and go seek? But you have not even been here before. And if you get lost?" I laugh and shake my head, not really caring. I think it was the emotion.

"Fine Okay, let's play. I'll be the candidate, will hide Babygirl." I shook my head, going to my toes and kissing the edge of the lips. I did not know or did not want to kiss me yet.

"U-uh. I'll tell you now." His smile widening slightly. He turns and starts. I quickly run in the other direction and looked for a place to hide.

"Ready or not here I come!" I hear his voice slightly scream. I was in a room behind a high curtain. It definitely would not be able to find me here.

"Where are you," he sings, stretching the word "you."

A laugh escaped my mouth, but I quickly covered it with my hand.

"Hm, I could not be here." I hear footsteps approaching my location and his voice getting louder. I try to hold my breath and listen to the room door open.

STEFAN.

I shook my head, watching his feet digging into the carpet under the curtain. Toes wiggled in anticipation. I laugh and step closer to her.

Caroline.

"I found you." I cry and laugh, feeling the tug hand on my arm. I quickly break out of his reach, fleeing.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chases after me.

I run as fast as my feet take me, another corridor and then down house was so big. I try to get to a door, but my waist is pulled and he holds me under his body against the wall. Stefan is down, but that did not stop him from what he tried to do next. He looks into my eyes and swallowed a deep breath. He looks back and forth between my eyes and my lips slowly closing. I felt his breath fan my face, and his hands grip the back of my waist.

"Kiss me," he breathed. I smile, his lips touching mine for a second before I broke and ran out again.

"You sneaky little girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline.

Stefan was currently on the couch, in a business phone call. I snuggled up beside him, my legs on his lap. His hand drew circles on my thighs, in a gentle way. He was taking so long and I got bored very quickly. I begged him to turn off the phone, but he would just nod and keep talking.

I lifted my legs off his lap and he gave me a questioning look. Instead, she straddled him, pushing my ass down on his groin area. His eyes widened and his lips opened slightly. I slid my hands on his chest, rubbing it slowly towards your neck.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He whispered, not wanting the person on the other line to hear it. I just shrugged my fingers combing her hair. My right hand cupped her face and forced him to look the other way. I laughed when his crushed face and he looked like a fish with fleshy lips. (A / N) I'm just imagining it and it's the cutest thing OMF

He groaned and rolled her eyes, still your call. I saw a vein that left the side of his neck. I felt it increasingly difficult to breathe by just looking at him. I leaned over and gave her little kitten licking her neck, tracing over the vein. I felt his hand brush to the side of my back and cup my bum. I groaned when he began to feel the curve of my ass, squeezing and playing with it.

"Yes, yes that's right, bring the files to my office and I'll take a look at them." His deep voice growled into the phone. I got up on his knees, getting a higher vantage point when I looked down at her beautiful face. He looked into my eyes, still talking on the phone. I pursed my lips and asked him to turn off the phone again. He just shook his head in amusement.

I was beyond bored and I craved attention. He was definitely not going to give me any time soon, so I just sighed and stood up from his lap. He opened his eyes and pulled me back down, hugging me against his chest with one arm. His other arm was used to hold the phone. I rolled my eyes, as if fed. I pushed his arm off me and went upstairs.

I entered my room and sat dull to my large glass window. I curled into a ball and put his chin on his knees. The view was beautiful and looked like a huge contrast compared to my room quiet compared to the busy streets of small cars passing by and lots of honking.

I decided to explore my walk-in-closet, wanting to spend as much time as I brushed my hand over the clothes hanging on the shelves. They were all pink and frilly, with rainbow and bright bows on them. I cringed thinking about how he wanted me to use that kind of thing, buying them in advance.

"Baby, get down!" I shook my head and ignored. I closed the door of my closet and sat in it. I looked the drawers to see all kinds of shoes and accessories.

"Princess down, hurry up." His muffled voice called out to me. I took the high knee socks of one of the drawers and place them. They were simply black. I took off my white skirt and grabbed a sweater large shelf and put it on. I tied my hair in a bun and put on sack shorts. I came out of the closet, hear footsteps near my door. I just ignored him and went into the bathroom, wanting to avoid it.

"Caroline, leave now." He demanded.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, observing how tired my eyes looked. Bathroom left, seeing action with Stefan's anger wash the second he saw me and what I was wearing.

"Why did not you come the first time I called you?" He sighed.

"You were not paying attention to me, so why should I pay attention to you?" I bit back. His facial expression hardened and he approached me.

"Do not you dare talk to me like that." He said that when he grabbed my wrist. I tried to shake out of his reach, but he only held me tighter. I screamed in pain and felt my hand slowly going numb from the loss of blood flow. He immediately let go and watched the vibrant red hand print.

I felt tears in my eyes, holding my wrist and rubbing it. I felt that sting and start bashing.

"Baby, I-I'm so sorry." He approached me, but I just pushed. I left the room and left him there, feeling like living here would not be as easy as I thought.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline.

I closed my eyes, about to fall asleep when I heard my door open stream. I heard footsteps make their way to my bed and my duvet being lifted from my body.

"Hey kitty," Stefan whispered. He snuggled up behind my body, wrapping his arm around my waist. I still have not forgiven the earlier incident, but cuddling felt good to do now.

"I'm sorry for what previously did Caroline." He sighed. His face rested on mine and kissed my neck. I relaxed a bit after that. He put his arm around my waist tighter, pulling me closer towards him. I turned quickly and snuggled into his chest. I think it shocked him a little, but he did not say anything.

Both heat was removed from my body, and that woke me up quickly. I opened my eyes to see Stefan sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes with his elbows on his knees. I frowned, where was he going? She rose without realizing that I was awake and left, just like that.

I got up and crawled out of bed. I follow his steps and they take me back to your room. The door was left ajar, so I pried it open had his back to me as he buttoned his white shirt up.

"Where do you go?" I frown. He turned, giving me a sad smile.

"I have to go to work today baby," he came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pecked my cheek. . . but I wanted more than and nodded.

"I forgive you." I blurt out. His smile widened and planted his lips on mine, his hands slowly making its way down my bum. He grabbed both my thighs just below my ass and lifted me easily from the ground. I wrapped my legs over his torso with our lips still connected. I gasped when I felt the cold wall hit my back with your hips pressed against mine.

"I-I'll miss you when you're gone," I whimpered as he kissed my neck. I gasped as he hit my sweet spot. I groaned as he thrust his hips harder on mine as he sucked and licked my pescoç felt it harder to breathe when he dropped the teeth of my neck, blowing on the skin now bruised. It looked so good.

"I have to get ready for work now." He said that when he kissed my lips. He quickly released my thighs and my skin was cold again. My knees almost buckled from the abrupt loss of stability, but I forced myself to stay awake. He smiled, knowing the effect it had on me.

"You can explore the house while I'm gone. You can even bake with the employed, it would be fun, right? How about I call one of my assistants and you can go shopping for clothes? I noticed you haven 't used any of the other clothing that I have for you. you can buy what you want, how does that sound? "He looked at me questionable. He looked so handsome in his suit. I just wanted to kiss him all over and snuggle up in your warm embrace. I'm only one day, what I'm saying?

"Why do you have to go to work?" I frown. I walked over to him and stood on tiptoe, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It will only be for eight hours. The usual, okay? I'll be right back." Eight o'clock? What I would do for eight hours?

"Okay, but do not expect me to be so happy when you get home," I frown.

"Do not be like that baby. I have a business to run, I do not have time to deal with this nonsense." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, dropping his arms to his neck and playing in his bed.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Caroline. Do not forget who's in charge."

"Oh right, I forgot that I was just bought yesterday. Thanks for the reminder. I'm just an item." I told him. I do not want this to sound so hard, it just came out.

"I do not like your attitude." He told me. I rolled my eyes again.

"That's it, get up." He approached me and grabbed my arms, making me get up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He forcefully grabbed me around my waist and bent me over his lap. he was doing what I thought he was?

"Let me go!" I screamed.

I felt my shirt being lifted out of my ass, his hand warm feeling about the curve of it. I tried to squirm out of his basement, but it was useless.

"This is to talk back." I bit my tongue when I felt the pain of his big hand hit me. He beat me over and over and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Please stop," I cried. I sobbed into my hands and felt his grip loosen.

"Do not you dare talk to me like that again, understand? Never forget who's in charge." He said that when he lifted me off his lap. I dared not meet his eyes, I do not think I would be able to look at it the same. First my wrist and now this? I thought donors were respected.

"I'm sorry to have to do it for you, but I guess I never explained the rules to you. You crossed the line twice already and I do not want that to happen again, you know?"

Tears still running down my face, and I was not bothered to clean them. I have not yet filled his eyes, afraid that if I looked at them I forgive him and melt in your excuses.

"Look at me," he said. I nodded and ran out of the room. I ran down the hall and into my room, slamming it behind me. I locked the door and ran to the door, wrapping his arms around me.

It hurt to sit, but I did not want to move my bed. I was so hurt and I felt my body shake. I just wanted to cry and let it all out. I had not noticed that someone was knocking on the door until I felt him squirm under my back.

"Go away!" I scream. I got up and went to the large glass windows, sitting there and watching the city again.

I had only pardoned and now he does this? What I did was not even that bad. He is so bipolar and it was shocking how things turned the other way so fast. We were kissing and everything was going well and then he just decided me at the thought of it happening again.

"Open the door, baby, please?" Stefan used his soft voice, in the hope of giving me I refused.

"Okay, if you're going to be like, I'll give you your space. You know why I had to do it, you've crossed the line, but it was partially my fault because I did not explain the rules. When I go home, I want both of us to sit and I can explain everything to you, you know? Hopefully your little adjustment will die down until then

Lmao what. 0-100 pretty fast when he beat. Yes, I just do not know, I try not to be so stereotyped as all the fic Dad out there. When the girl is beaten, it only forgives immediately and I do not understand it. And try not to be so stereotypical about how they act, I mean, they are not so stupid lmao. And I'm sorry if I'm late with any name 'father' calling thing, I just think it's a little early. Maybe when they're a little closer, yes ? Anyway, yes


End file.
